A Blind Diablo Gato
by Pricat
Summary: This is about the adventures of Kitty and Puss's young visually impaired daughter Elena and wants to show het father that she's like him but different and Puss will learn to accept her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I like imagining Kitty and Puss as parents and reading a fic on here about Donkey and Puss being parents ,ade me imagine Puss being a father.**

**But his kid is visually impaired and trying to make her Papi happyespecially hearing how he was Diablo Gato but Kitty and the others will help Puss see that his daughter's amazing even if she's visually impaired and having BBS.**

**I wish Dreamworks wouldn't make us Shrek freaks here in the U.K until December.**

**I hope people who saw the movie enjoy but if you want info about BBS, look it up online or check out the LMBBS DSociety website.**

* * *

Kitty smiled, as she was heading to the Poison Apple as she had something huge to tell Puss, her Diablo Gato but hoped he'd understand.

They'd been together since her last visit, but had a lot of fun being Diablo Gatos and heck raisers but she hoped he'd want to be a father like she imagined, but had a feeling he mightn't be happy.

She then saw that he was at the swamp, but Fiona was happy seeing the female feline, as she could trust the female ogress.

"is something wrong, Kitty?" she asked her.

Kitty nodded in reply.

"Is it okay if we talk alone?" she asked her.

Fiona nodded, hearing laughter from outside as Puss was telling the others a story from his past and heard him mention Jack and Jill.

Fiona listened, as the black and white female cat explained, but understood, wondering why Puss wouldn't want to be a father.

"Maybe you should tell him, Kitty." she told her.

She then heard gentle whimpering, as she saw a tiny orange furred cat but she smiled, as it was cute.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Fiona told her.

Kitty was nuzzling the infant, feeding her but saw Puss's eyes widen, seeing the infant.

They saw him leave, upset.

There was a look of sadness in Kitty's eyes seeing this, but knew that Puss would get over it.

* * *

"Puss, I know you weren't expecting this, but you should be happy!

You're Diablo Gato, the most feared bandit in the kingdom, and maybe our daughter will carry on our troublemaking legacy, if we're lucky." she assured him.

Puss smiled, as mischievous looks were in his green eyes.

"Si, you're right Kitty." he replied as he heard the infant whimpering.

Puss then took the infant from Kitty, as he was stroking the infant gently,.

"It's okay, little one.

Your Mami and Papi are here now, Elena." he whispered.

Kitty was stunned, hearing the name her husband had chosen for their daughter.

"It's beauitful, Puss/." she said.

He smiled, seeing Elena sleeping peacefully in his arms, but saw tears falling in from his eyes.

"It'll be okay, she's special." Kitty said.


	2. Finding An New Place To Call Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Looney Writer for reviewing and would love to read your fic about Kitty and Puss's daughters, as it sounds cool.**

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

Puss's eyes opened later that night, after hearing Elena crying, but Kitty was still asleepp, meaning he had to take care of their child.

They'd moved to his room in the Poison Apple for now, and Kitty knew that this was not a suitable place for a child to grow up in.

He noticed his daughter had an extra toe on her feet but thought nothing of it, going to get some milk for his child.

He then went downstairs, into the kitchen, as Elena was in his arms, entering the kitchen.

"Puss, why're you still up?" he heard a voice ask.

Puss turned around, seeing Doris there, knowing if he didn't get milk, Elena would cry more and wake everybody up, which he couldn't let happen.

"Lo siento, Doris.

Elena's hungry.

She's... mine and Kitty's daughter." he told her.

The Ugly Stepsister was examining the kitten, as Puss was feeding her milk from a spoon and was being careful not to hurt Elena or spill on her, and smiled hearing her yawn.

"Good girl, Elena.

We should go to bed, before yout Mami wakes up." he said softly.

Doris smiled seeing him leave, going upstairs, opening the door to his room, finding Kitty asleep in his bed.

"She looks peaceful, sleeping huh?" he said yawning.

He then fell asleep in the basket beside Elena, after taking off his boots, but fell asleep at once.

* * *

Kitty's eyes fluttered open, as she heard Elena purring, making the black and white furred female cat smile, seeing Puss asleep in the basket, and feeling a little bad for him.

"Bueno dias, Elena.

Let's go get breakfast.

Along with bringing some for Papi." she said putting on her boots.

She then picked Elena up gently, as they left the room, but hoped that Puss could handle fatherhood, like stealing the Golden Goose.

She knew that she needed to find them a better place to live than here, but she hoped that maybe Puss would take Elena with him to the swamp later.

She then was feeding Elena, but was eating herself, after Elena was taken care of.

She then went upstairs to her and Puss's room as Puss was up, and rubbing sleep from his eyes smiling, seeing Elena's eyes open for the first time, as they were jade green like his own.

"You have beauitful eyes, senora.

Just like your Papi." he said stroking her.

He was happy, knowing he was taking her to the swamp, knowing that the others would be happy to see Elena, as he was taking Elena to the swamp with him, while Kitty was searching for an new home around sunset.

"Come on, honey." he said to her leaving.

* * *

Fiona laughed, seeing the triplets running around along with the Dronkeys but was smiling seeing the triplets chasing frogs, but stopped seeing Puss, but were stunned seeing Elena in his arms, as the young kitten was looking at them with wide open eyes.

"This is Elena, mine and Kitty's child and your cousin." Puss told them.

Shrek thought this was cute, as the triplets were stroking her, but Elena was startled as a fireball erupted from Peanut's nose, as she scratched it, making him whimper.

Puss smiled a little, knowing his daughter would make a good protege when she was older.

He then saw Fiona tending to Peanut.

He then saw Elena crawling everywhere and rolling in the mud, but it was cute, as he saw Shrek smile as he knew it was very cute of Elena but knew that she was just an infant.

Puss was picking her up but she was upset at that.

"Honey, mud isn't a good thing." he told her.

Shrek understood, as he knew the infant had been having fun, but encouraged him to let Elena play.

tHE TRIPLETS WERE LAUGHING BECAUSE THEY WERE HAVING FUN.

pUSS HAD TO ADMIT THAT HE LIKED SEEING eLENA HAPPY.

bUT HE KNEW SHE'D NEED A BATH LATER.

* * *

Later Puss was inside the swamphouse, playing the guitar to help the triplets and Elena fall asleep, as he was in the triplet's room and sitting on their bed, seeing toys and things everywhere, making him think of the orphanage, where he'd grown up.

But he was unaware that the triplets had seen a little sadness in his eyes.

"You okay, Uncle Puss?" Felicia asked him.

The young four year old female ogress had Sir Squeakles in her arms, like she always did.

"You okay, Uncle Puss?

You look sad." she said.

"I-I'm fine, guys.

It's just it's making me think of the orphanage, where I grew up." he told them.

He knew they didn't understand, but was explaining what an orphanage was, but they looked sad and understood.

"You didn't have a Mom or a Dad?

That's sad." Farkle told him as Fergus nodded.

"It's okay, ninos." he told them.

They then saw Elena curling up beside them.

"She likes you guys.

Maybe you guys will be friends." he told them.

He watched as they fell asleep.

* * *

Kitty was at the swamphouse, seeing Puss and the others in the living room but she was stunned, seeing Elena was asleep beside the triplets, picking her up gently as they were leaving as she'd found a good place for them to live.

Fiona was stunned, hearing where Kitty had found for her family to live, but the black and white female cat didn't want charity, but Puss sighed leaving with her, as Elena was in his arms.

The others hoped they'd be okay.


	3. Worrying About Elena

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people especially Looney Writer like.**

**I like the start of this chapter as they're fighting Jack and Jill, but Shrek kinda helps his amigo out.**

**But Puss starts noticing different things about Elena.**

* * *

Kitty smiled, leading Puss through the forest in the dead of night, but his senses were on full alert, especially as Elena was in his arms and there was no dang way he was letting anybody take his child from him.

"How far is it, senora?" he whispered.

"Not far, Puss.

Be patient." she replied to him.

He then heard a twig snap, as Puss saw Kitty unsheath her sword, hearing laughter, as Puss's jade green eyes widened.

Two familiar heavy built figures smiled evilly, especially seeing Elena in Puss's arms.

"I never knew you two had a little brat.

Is it gonna be a pain in the thorn like you?" Jill asked.

"Elena's not a brat, you burro!" Puss snarled.

Kitty was prepared to help him, but Puss handed Elena to her, as she understood, and was worrying about him.

"Vamos, Kitty.

I'll be fine, I promise." he said.

She then left him, as he was fighting, as usual with his sword, but suddenly they heard roaring, making Puss smile, seeing Shrek show up, actually scaring the heck out of Jack and Jill, knowing ogres didn't fool around.

Puss smiled, as they ran off, wondering what he was doing here.

"Fiona was worried about you guys, but who were those jerks?

Are you are in trouble?" he said as Puss shook his head.

"Nada, Boss.

They're just from my past." he told him.

The ogre male then saw a pair of glowing eyes from a bush, as Puss smiled, knowing it was Kitty.

"I should go, senor.

Gracias for the help." he said.

The ogre male then left, but hoped Kitty and Puss were okay, and curious about those two jerks Puss was fighting.

Kitty smiled, leading the orange furred male to an open stable, but it looked like nobody or any other animals had been living there, but there was lots of soft hay on the floor, but Puss had left to get his thingds from his room in the Poison Apple.

He smiled, watching Elena sleep, as Kitty was lying on the soft hay beside her, relieved that nobody knew they lived here, especially their enemies but knew her husband was worrying about Jack and Jill trying to get Elena and use her against him and Kitty.

"Just be careful, mi amor." she said kissing him.

"I will, Kitty." he said.

He was worrying about Elena, as he was making his way through the forest, on his way to the Poison Apple, as she was a little different than him at her age.

She couldn't see in the dark, and couldn't see sides making him worried, and knew the doctor in Far, Far Away could help.

He pushed those thoughts away, as a cold night wind blew through his fur, making him feel more protective, as he climbed up the side of the Poison Apple.

He managed to enter his room, through the open window grabbing most of the stuff he could carry.

The door then opened, as Puss hid, as he saw Jack enter, making him hiss softly.

"This'll do nicely, Doris." he said in his Southern accent.

Puss then left before the heavy set male found him.

He then ran through the forest, not caring who was out there but relaxed seeing the stable, but his heart melted, entering seeing both Kitty and Elena asleep as he wrapped the baby blanket around Elena.

He'd kept it with him since he'd left the orphanage.

"ii'll protect you, no matter what." he whispered.

He then curled up beside them, yawning and fell asleep at once.

* * *

Kitty was holding Elena in her arms, as they and Puss were in the doctor's office, as the doctor was trying to give her a shot, as he'd done other tests but she saw a frown on his face., but she was stunned, telling her, that her kid had a rare syndrome that made her different but knew Puss wouldn't take this so well.

She then left with Elena in her arms, but hoped that she'd find the courage to tell her husband about Elena being visually impaired, as he wanted to make her his protege.

He was at the swamp with Shrek and the others but had heard him telling about Jack and Jill and she saw Elena get excited seeing the triplets, but let her go play.

Puss saw that she was worried, but she'd wait until they got home.


	4. First Steps

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Kitty tells Puss about what's going on with Elena, and he's upset about it.**

* * *

Back ib the stable, Kitty was watching as Puss was rocking Elena to sleep, but she knew that she was seeing him quiet but worried, as he was worrying about Elena and what the doctor had said would upset him and probably make him sad.

"Puss, there's something I need to tell you.

We went to the doctor.

Elena has Bardel-Biedl-Syndrome, meaning she's visually impaired along with other things, but I think she can have an normal life." she told him.

She then saw a sad look in his jade green eyes, as she knew this would hurt him, as he was walking out of the stable, as the stars were out tonight.

He felt terrible, about what Elena had as he felt helpless but he heard something.

"Dada." he heard a soft voice say.

Puss's green eyes widened, realising it'd been Elena.

He then entered the stable, sitting down on the soft hay beside his young daughter. but saw Kitty getting ready to leave.

"I have to go, but I'll be back in a while." she told him.

Puss nodded in reply, as he was picking Elena up in his arms, but was telling her a story, about a brave female bandito who helped those in need but she liked the story.

He was unaware that Kitty was listening to him, before leaving.

She was going to talk to Fiona about what she should do about Elena, as she was walking through the forest and knew that Puss was okay with Elena.

She knew her news had upset him, but she sighed.

She then approached the swamphouse, and went inside seeing Fiona making snacks, but saw Kitty there.

She then told the female ogress about Elena, as the female ogress sighed, knowing Kitty was finding it hard to be a mother.

"Things will be okay, Kitty.

Elena's so cute.

She'll make you proud, I know it." she told her.

Kitty nodded in agreement, as she was helping her.

She had no clue that Jack had been listening, but knew his wife was looking after their children, but knew Elena would be fair game to them in kindergarten.

Kitty then hissed as she was fighting him, making Fiona impressed.

Jack then left the swamp.

She hoped that he and Jill wouldn't hurt Elena.

She then decided to go back to the stable.

But it was sunrise, as she got back to the stable, as Puss was just waking up, but saw Kitty pass out, as he knew she'd probably been talking to Fiona.

He then lifted her up gently, hearing her sleep talking as he removed her boots, but would take care of Elena, as they could have fun.

But first they needed breakfast, as he put on his boots and grabbed his sword.

* * *

Puss smirked, as he'd gotten money from pulling a couple of scams in the kingdom, which he hadn't done in a long while but knew Kitty would be proud if she was here with him, but he knew that he would be able to get money for his family.

He then had bought food for them, and hoped none of his amigos had seen him especially Fiona, as she'd chew him out, knowing he encouraged the triplets to do some scams whenever he watched them, then Fiona would chew him out and Shrek was surprised.

When he returned to the stable, he saw Elena trying to get onto her feet so she could walk, but kept falling on her tush.

Kitty smiled, hearing her daughter growl angrily, as she had the same fiery determination she and Puss had.

"Don't worry, my little frijole, you'll get it.

You just need to keep trying." he said encouragingly.

Kitty then saw Elena put a small orange paw on her father's boot, making her smile as it was very cute.

"I think somebody wants your boots, mi amor." she said.

Puss was a little annoyed, as he hated when people or anybody touched his boots, as they were a part of his identity and he felt naked without them on, and smiled at the same time as Elena could be his protege.

He was going to hang out with his feline amigos in the kingdom, but Kitty was going to the swamp, and hang out with Fiona, but was bringing Elena with her.

"You'd better not flirt with any female cats out there, Puss." she said.

Puss sighed, hearing Kitty.

"I know but I can't help it, senora.

They think I'm suave." he told her.

He sighed as he was eating pancakes, but saw Kitty feeding Elena, making him smile on the inside.

"Have fun, senora." he said leaving.

Kitty sighed, scooping up Elena as she had her boots on and grabbed her sword, in case there were aby jerks like Jack and Jill out there.

She hoped Puss was okay.

* * *

Elena was curious, seeing a butterfly, as they were at the swamp but wanted to catch it as she was lonely because the triplets were at school, but was swiping at it as her claws popped out without her noticing.

She was annoyed as the butterfly was flying off, as she was crawling but wanted to walk, like her Mami and Pappi, as she made up her mind trying to get onto her feet.

Kitty's eyes widened, seeing her daughter wobbling a little but was actually walking, seeing her follow the butterfly to the big tree but fell onto the ground, as she scratched her paw, as she didn't like the feeling.

Fiona smiled, seeing the female black and white feline helping Elena up and wondered what had happened.

"Muy Bien, my little one.

You learned how to walk.

But let's go take care of your paw, okay?" Kitty said as Elena was calming down.

She then entered the swamphouse but both Fiona and Shrek were wondering what had happened out there, as Fiona saw Elena's paw.

"That graze looks nasty, Kitty.

A little healing salve should help her.

What was she trying to do?" Fiona said curious.

A catlike grin crossed Kitty's face at that.

"She took her first steps, senora." she replied proudly.

"That's great, Kitty.

It's too bad Puss wasn't there to see it." she said.

Kitty nodded, but she'd tell him later, if he was still himself when he came back.

She then put Elena down but she got onto her feet again and started walking, exploring the house, as before she couldn't reach some places.

Kitty was happy that her daughter could walk but saw her bump into a bookshelf she hadn't seen coming, which was a result of her tunnel vision but she couldn't see sides.

Kitty saw her fall on her bottom, but saw the infant get up on her feet.


	5. Showing Her He Loves Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Looneywriter for reviewing.**

**Puss is overprotective of Elena because she's visually impaired but he cares about her.**

* * *

Puss was antonished, seeing that Elena could walk on her own, but knew that he hadn't heard her talk besides the other day and was happy knowing that his daughter was growing up.

"How did she get that graze, Kitty?" he asked her.

The black and white furred female cat knew that Elena had gotten it while learning to walk, making Puss stunned seeing how tough she was like him as Kitty was making lunch.

"Our daughter is very much like you, Puss.

She might become your protege after all." she told him.

He smiled, as he saw Elena walking and following Kitty, which was very cute, and saw her curious.

"I think we should go outside, my little frijole.

That way, your Mami can make lunch." he said.

Elena understood, as she was talking but he couldn't really understand her, but could understand some of the words she said.

He knew Elena was going to a doctor to help her with her speech.

He then saw her wide eyed, as she saw more butterflies, making Puss smile as his daughter was being cute.

He hoped that she'd be able to have an normal life but wasn't sure, as he was very overprotective of her, because of her being visually impaired.

He knew Kitty was being positive about their daughter.

He then saw Elena sitting beside him on the ground, as he knew Kitty wasn't done with making lunch yet, but decided to tell a story.

He was unaware that Kitty was watching Puss with Elena, but knew he was easing into being a father, but knew that they were still roughing it as a family.

She hoped that things would be better for their daughter.

"Guys, lunch's ready." she said to them.

She saw Elena pout at that, making her laugh.

"come on, my little one.

You can play afterwards." she said.

She then saw Elena's bowl slip out of her paws, as soup hit Puss, but Elena laughed along with Kitty as Puss was covered in green soup..

She saw a look of anger in his eyes as he was cursing in Spanish storming out of the stable, but Elena was whimpering and beginning to cry.

"Your Papi doesn't mean it, little frijole.

He's just a little angry but he'll calm down.

He loves you very mucch." she said.

They had to go into town for a while, but Kitty hoped Puss wasn't at the Poison Apple.

She then scooped Elena up, as she was walking into town, but smiled, as some people were aware of who she was but Elena hissed seeing Jack and Jill, as they were trying to take Elena away from Kitty.

"You two are pig dogs!" she yelled angrily.

But she then saw Elena scratch Jack's nose, making him drop her, but Kitty caught her, and was proud of her, but had been scared seeing her child almost taken from her.

But she knew those two still had a grudge against her and Puss.

"Tou're very brave, you know that?" she said.

"Mami." she said.

Kitty was stunned, but proud wiping happy tears away, as she then saw Puss show up, as he'd cleaned himself up but wondered what had happened.

"I'll tell you when we get back home." she said as they left.

* * *

"Watch your tongue, Puss!

My kids are around." Shrek said.

Kitty and Puss were hanging out with the others at the swamp, but Puss and Shrek were outside, as the triplets and Elena were playing outside, after school, but the ogre male noticed that Puss seemed a little distracted.

"Puss, you okay?" Shrek asked.

"Not really, Boss.

Just worried about Elena, that's all.

She's different from any kid in this kingdom, and I'm worried she might have a rough time when she starts school.

I just don't know what to do about it." he told him.

Shrek understood, as being a father was no picnic but it was rewarding, and knew the feline swashbuckler would figure it out sooner or later.

"thanks, Boss.

I just wanna see her happy." he told him.

He then heard crying, making his instincts go on high alert, as it wasn't the triplets but Elena seeing a beehive on the ground and bees around her, making Puss growl angrily.

"Nobody stings mi little frijole!" he snarled.

He leapt into the air, and sliced the beehive in pieces using his sword, but felt pain as bees were stinging but left.

"P-Papi!" Elena said sniffling.

"It's okay, Elena, Papi's here.

You shouldn't mess with bees, as rgwt sting hard." Puss said.

"Ow, they have boo boos, huh Daddy?" Farkle said.

Shrek nodded in reply, seeing Puss whimper a little in pain getting up, but had Elena in his arms, making his way into the swamphouse.


	6. Alone Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Looneywriter for enjoying this story.**

**I'm looking forward to Rose In Boots from you, as I know it's going to be awesome.**

* * *

"Owwwww, it hurts!" Puss complained.

Kitty was in the swamphouse, watching Fiona take out the stingers the bees had left after stinging him and Elena but she was proud of Puss for being a father for the first time and knew Elena had liked it.

"i know it hurts, amigo.

But you did it for Elena, so it's a good thing." she told him.

Puss was relieved as Fiona was putting the healing salve on his stings but Elena was happy, as it was her turn, but Puss had an idea as they were sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

Felicia entered the kitchen holding Sir Squeakles in her arms, as she and her brothers had heard Puss complaining and were curious.

"What's going on, Mommy?" she asked as Shrek understood, explaining that they were getting the stingers out of Elena and Puss before they got worse.

She then went to play and hoped that Elena was okay but she hoped she'd be okay.

But Fiona had an idea, knowing that Kitty and Puss needed a little alone time, and would watch over Elena tonight while they went out and had fun.

"Are you guys sure?

Our little frijole can be a handful." Puss said.

"We can handle it, Puss.

Our kids have the same energy." Shrek saidd.

"Gracias, Boss." Puss told Shrek.

He saw Elena excited, but hoped that he and Kitty could handle one night without their little frijole, but knew they needed alone time.

"We should go dancing, senora.

Remember we did that the first time we met?" Puss said to Kitty.

The black and white furred feline was excited, as she loved to dance.

But Puss was talking to Elena, to explain what was happening.

"Papi, go?

Without frijole?" she said to him.

Puss's heart melted, hearing her speak her first few proper words, knowing she went to the speech doctor everyday, plus he and Kitty had been helping her learn to talk properly, using outside play to engage her.

"Don't worry, my little frijole, Mami and I will be back in the morning.

You're going to have fun, okay?" he told her.

A smile crossed her face at that, but was hugging him.

"Aw, gracias, my little one." he said rising to his full height.

Kitty smiled as she'd heard her daughter, but was proud of her, knowing what she and Puss were doing was helping Elena, as she kissed Elena's head.

"Adios, Elena.

We'll be back in the morning." she told her as she and Puss left the swamphouse, but Elena smiled seeing the triplets.

* * *

Vibrant Latin music was playing in a local cats only bar, which most of the cats in Far, Far Away went to hang out and have a little fun, or most of them were brawling or drunk from the milk mojitos the bar served.

Puss smiled evilly, as he and Kitty entered the bar, as the entrance to the bar was in an alleyway hidden from guards, as sometimes things like selling catnip and gambling went on along with Puss's favourite, swordfighting.

Puss always hung out here most days, when he was feeling lonely before Kitty came back into his life, but knew he had a reputation as the most fearless bandito in Far, Far Away, but Kitty hissed at a few female cats swooning over her husband, as she unsheathed her sword, but the female cats left.

"Kitty, put the sword away.

We're here to have fun, not cause trouble." Puss warned her.

But somebody was watching them from his table, as it was a black cat in ninja clothes, but he wore a bandanna, and wore Japanese sandals.

His name was Sosuke.

He came from Japan but was the Puss of his town, as he loved causing trouble, stealing sushi and enchanting geishas and female nekos, but loved the taste of adventure like Puss.

He was drinking a milk malt but was willing to challenge Puss to a sword fight.

"What're you thinking, Sosuke?

That's the guy you talk about all the toime." his female companion said.

A marachi band of sombero wearing cats were playing Latin music, as Kitty and Puss were dancing but after the dance, Kitty saw Sosuke approach her husband, as he attacked, using his samurai sword.

She was annoyed, as she loved getting into sword fights like her husband, but saw Puss protect himself, blocking the blows with his own sword.

"You fight well, Puss.

I was right to make you my hero.

I'm Souske." the black cat told him.

Puss smiled as they stopped, because they were too evenly matched.

"You fight well, Souske.

Maybe we can do it again sometime." Puss told him.

A smile crossed the black cat's face at that.

"Hai, I'd like that very much, Puss." he said.

Kitty smiled, seeing her husband had made an new amigo who was like him, but hoped Elena was alright at the swamp without them.

"She'll be fine, Kitty.

She's a tough little bandito." Puss replied.

"Si, you're right Puss." she said smiling as they were leaving the bar.

They had some mischief planned...


	7. Being With Her Papi

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Looneywriter likes as I read Rose in Boots on DA and it was awesome, but cute and really like Rose.**

**Anyhoo in this chapter, Puss is hanging out with Elena, as he has to bail Kitty out of jail later that day but he's strengthening the bond with Elena.**

* * *

Elena woke up later, hearing footsteps as she knew they belonged to her Papi, as Puss entered the bedroom but put a paw to his mouth indicating to his little one that they should be quiet, as they left the swamphouse, but sighed knowing he'd be bailing Kitty out of jail later.

They'd had a lot of fun last night, getting into fights and causing mischief like they did in the old days made him smile but while he'd snuck away in the dead of night, Kitty had been caught and arrested but could be bailed out today.

He was planning on spending the day with Elena, as they liked being together, but hated that his own child was copying her mother, trying to steal his boots when he wasn't looking, like Kitty had but was used to her doing this, but wasn't used to Elena doing it but thought it was cute, as they headed back to the stable, hoping Shrek wouldn't freak, walking into the triplet's room.

He heard Elena giggle as he was placing her on his shoulders but she was enjoying the ride, as they arrived at the stable, and was putting her down on the soft hay.

He was making her oatmeal, as Kitty normally fed her this stuff.

"Mami?" she asked him.

"Nada Mami, frijolr.

We'll see her later." he told her.

He was feeding her, using a spoon but she was liking her Papi feeding her as he had things planned for them, but were having fun, as they were rough housing but he was being careful.

"This fun, Papi.

Do again!" he heard Elena say.

"Okay, but we have to be careful." he told her.

They were rough housing again, but Puss wasn't counting on Elena's claws popping out, as she accidentally scratched his nose.

Elena whimpered, as she saw a few drops of blood trickle down his nose, but it was just a cut.

"iT'S OKAY, LITTLE FRIJOLE.

Just a scratch." he told her.

She then calmed down but he smiled, as he decided to go out for a while as Elena was excited but he had an idea, as he wanted to help her learn to swordfight.

* * *

"Excellente, Elena." Puss said.

He and Elena were deep in the forest, as trees surrounded them and hid them from others, especially Jack and Jill but he was sword fighting with his little frijole, as she was using a stick as a sword.

He was impressed by her accuracy like him, and with ferocity remembering what Kitty had told him yesterday about what Jack and Jill had almost taken Elena from him and Kitty.

He then was carving a P in one of the tree trunks, as Elena liked it.

"Very soon, one day you'll be able to do it." he told her.

She was jumping up and down in excitement.

He couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's energy.

He was looking at her feet but smiled, getting an idea.

Elena was making a very good protege indeed.

"Let's keep practising, mi frijole." he told her.

"Si." Elena replied making Puss smile.

He and Kitty were teaching her Spanish as it was a huge part of their life.

A mischievous smile crossed Puss's face.

* * *

Kitty was in a cell in the jailhouse in Far, Far Away but was eating burritos that the prison chefs had made, but she hadn't spent much time in here, since she was younger, but had faith that Puss was going to bail her out.

She realised that it was almost visiting time hoping that Puss would show up, but she saw one of the guards opening her cell door, as she followed him into another room, seeing Puss there but Elena was with him, making her feel bad.

"I managed to pay the bail, mi amor.

Elena and I have had fun all day." he told her.

Kitty was feeling bad, letting her daughter see her in the jailhouse, but thankfully Elena was too young for understanding what this place was, as Puss saw the worry on her face.

"Are you okay, senora?" he asked her.

"Si, I'm fine.

Let's just get out of here, okay?" she snapped.

Puss was stunned, but knew she was scared being in there, but they would talk about it later, when Elena was asleep.

She then picked her daughter up as they left.

* * *

It was late at night, as the moon was high in the sky and Puss could hear Kitty singing in Spanish to their daughter, but was hoping she was okay, after what had happened earlier but saw her join him after she climbed up onto the stable roof, as their eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Kitty, it's okay.

It was just a mistake, senora.

Elena does love you, mi amor.

She was asking about you all day." he told her.

She then saw the sceatch on her husband's nose, wondering how he'd gotten it.

"Elena gave it to me, senora.

We were rough housing, and her claws accidentally came out." he told her.

There was a look of amusement on Kitty's face hearing this, that his own daughter had scratched him, but he knew that would've made her smile again.

"She's just like us, you know." she said to him.

Puss agreed, as they were sitting on the roof, enjoying the peaceful night but hoped that things would be okay for them as a family.

He was planning to have more fun tomorrow with Elena but Kitty was joining in, as she wanted Elena to be as strong as her.


	8. It's Cold Outside

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Looneywriter for liking it and sorry for not updating in a while.**

**winter is here in Far, Far Away, and Elena is very excited but Kitty ad Puss are helping her.**

* * *

Snow was falling all around Far, Far Away, meaning Christmas was on it's way, but Puss wasn't a fan of the snow, but knew that being in the stable was better, but he saw Elena getting excited.

He knew this time of year was for families and about friends, but was smiling remembering a certain chaotic Christmas at the swamp, but hoped Christmas this year would be better.

He then saw Elena already awake, and curious about the snow, making Puss anxious knowing Kitty would bre angry, if anything happened to Elena.

He then went after her, as she'd gone a few miles outside the stable, but saw her green eyes widen, as snowflakes were in her paws, but Puss couldn't help but smile.

"What is this stuff, Papi?" she asked curious.

"It's snow, my little frijole.

It's fun for young ones such as yourself." he said.

An evil smirk crossed his face, rolling snow into a ball and throwing ur at her, but she had to return fire, rolling up some snow into balls.

"Beg for mercy, Papi!" she said throwing them.

Puss managed to dodge them, making Elena throw more, but the two of them were laughing and having fun, but heKitty sighed, as she'd woken up, not finding her husband and daughter not there.

She had a feeling the wintry weather would encourage those two to go outside, but saw Puss shivering from the cold, making her worry.

She then put on her boots, heading outside but saw Elena making snow angels, and her father shivering.

"Time to go inside, you two." Puss heard Kitty say.

Elena was a little sad, as she really liked the snow and didn't want to stop playing.

"Your Mami's right, little frijole.

You can get sick from staying out in the snow for too long.

But you can go out later, okay?" Puss said shivering.

Elena nodded, following her parents back inside the stable, but while her mother was making breakfast, she heard her father sneezuing a lot.

* * *

Elena was laughing, as she and the triplets were playing in the snow along with Uncle Donkey but he'd heard that Puss wasn't well, as he'd been out in the cold for too long with Elena, but Felicia laughed, as Elena was rolling around in the snow, but understood.

Farkle and Fergus were snow wrestling, which was a game they'd made up after their father had taught them how to wrestle like their mother had taught them karate, but liked her goofball brothers.

She was wearing her pink beanie hat along with a pink coat and gloves, while her brothers wore blue beanie hats and coats.

But she wondered what had happened to Puss, as this morning, Kitty had brought Elena to the swamp but had left and knew Elena was curious.

"I think my Papi caught cold, from what my Mami told Aunt Fiona." Elena said.

She then felt snowballs hit them, but it wasn't Felicia's brothers, but Logan and Rose, Brogan and Cookie's kids.

"Wow, Daddy must've let them come over.

Rose is awesome, but Logan's bad.

You'll like her, I know it." the young female ogress told her.

But Elena wasn't used to a lot of other kids in the kingdom besides the triplets, but hid somewhere, as hide and seek was one of her favourite games, knowing it took a very long while for her Papi to find her.

She was watching the two other ogre kids, but the female one with Felicia had a sled, making her curious.

* * *

Felicia laughed, as she and the others were sledding down a steep hill, not too far from the swamp because Shrek and Fiona worried about their kids going off by themselves, but Logan had said it would be fun to do it around here.

"Yay, Elena's here!"! Felicia told them.

Logan wasn't sure, but he was throwing snowballs at her, but she just laughed at that, making the young male ogre growl in defeat stomping off.

"What's his problem?" Elena asked them.

"He was trying to upset you, but it didn't work.

Logan likes to be mean sometimes, but he's an nice kid sometimes." Farkle told her.

They then heard Fiona calling them inside, making the triplets groan.

"We were having fun, Mommy.

We don't wanna go inside!" Farkle protested.

Fiona smiled, as she knew Puss had gotten ill, from being in the cold too long, as Elena agreed, but the triplets reluctantly went inside but liked the warmth from inside..

Cookie was in the kitchen, but the triplets were in the living room colouring along with Elena but Rose was helping her Mom make snacks.

Logan was with Brogan, sparring.

But Felicia saw Elena watching, as it made her think of her Papi because they rough housed all the time at home, but she wanted him to play in the snow again.

"I'm sure he'll be better, if your Mommy's helping him." she assured Elena.

She then went back with them.


	9. An New Sibling and Amigo

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating but reading Looney Writer's new Puss story, Chaotic Christmas on DA made me wanna update.**

**Kitty gives birth to a male kitten, Antonio but Elena's jealous, as her parents are paying more attention to the baby than her.**

**But she also meets an new friend, who's like her and idolises her father but he's totally blind.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Many months had passed, but Elena saw that her mother wasn't acting like herself, but unaware her mother was going to give birth to an new brother or sister, but the young protege was scared, that her Papi would to make her brother or sister his new protege.

She was at the swamp, as her Papi was helping get their home ready because the baby was coming, but Felicia wondered what was wrong.

"My parents are expecting another kid." she said to her best friend.

"But that's a good thing, Elena.

You'll have somebody to play with, and teach the kid how to sword fight and stuff," she told her.

Elena knew she was right, as she had to brothers to share her parents with, but was worried she wouldn't be her father's protege anymore, as they were rough housing.

They then saw Puss show up, as he looked excited about something, as Fiona heard that Kitty had given birth to a male kitten.

"Come on, my little frijole.

There's somebody your Mami and I want you to meet." he told her.

The young orange furred feline then left, after hugging Felicia.

She hoped that Elena would be okay.

* * *

Kitty was in the stable, nursing a young black and white furred male kitten, but was exhausted, as she saw Elena and Puss return, but noticed that Elena was a little nervous, but she understood.

"This is your little brother, Antonio, Elena.

In time, you'll be good amigos." she told her.

"Si, Mami." she said softly but Puss knew she was sad.

"Maybe I should take some time for her to get used to a sibling in the family." he thought.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Elena was annoyed, being woken up from a good dream about being a swashbuckler like her father, but she sighed, as Puss was helping feed Antonio, but heard her hiss angrily, going back into her room.

Kitty sighed, as she knew that having an new baby was hard, but knew Elena would love him sooner or later.

* * *

Elena was in the forest, annoyed as her Papi had been too busy to sword fight with her, knowing Antonio was what they cared about now, but in awe seeing a grey furred cat wearing boots, and practising his sword, but she was curious.

He was stunned, being ambushed but smiled as his blade met Elena's as she laughed because she'd missed doing it with her Papi.

"Hola, little one.

I'm Lune.

You fight as fiercely as the great gato, Puss in Boots.

We should be amigos." he told her.

"I'm Elena, the daughter of Puss." she told him.

Lune smiled, as they were sparring some more, but she saw he was totally blind, but that didn't matter to her, as she was visually impaired.

She was having fun, like when she used to rough house with her Papi.

She liked him very much, but she frowned, hearing her Papi calling her name.

"You have to go now, right?" she heard Lune say.

"Si, but I'll return tomorrow." she told him.

Lune Then heard her leave, as she was sad leaving with her father.

She was looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
